


A Storm is Brewing

by CherryPieDean



Series: Next Gen Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPieDean/pseuds/CherryPieDean
Summary: After Sam's mysterious disappearance, Dean took in Stevie and Brittany. Now, as fate would have it, Stevie and Brittany are going to once again join the family business. A new pilot for a new generation of hunters.





	

THEN

Dean shot up. "SAM!" he screamed, still half asleep.   
Cas sat up and walked over to Dean. "It was just a dream. It's okay."   
Dean glanced over at the empty queen bed that Sam would've usually occupied. It had been 3 months since either of them had heard anything regarding Sam's whereabouts, and 7 since they last saw him. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "We'll never find him, will we?"   
Cas walked over and sat by Dean's feet. Dean barely heard him speak as he drifted back into unconsciousness. "We'll find him, Dean. We'll see Sam again."

Stevie held the blanket around the shoulders of her vessel's tiny sister. Brittany was as cold as ice. "You're gonna be okay, alright?" Stevie said. Brittany nodded.   
Stevie got up and walked over to Dean. "I'm going with you."  
Dean spun around. "Excuse me?" he asked with a challenging look on his face.   
Stevie folded her arms. "Yeah, I wanna hunt. I'm going with you."   
Dean looked her dead in the eyes. "You," he said, pointing a finger at her, "have got college to attend."   
"No," Stevie argued.   
"What do you mean, 'no'?"   
"No. I'm not going to college."   
"Why not?" Dean asked, making grandeur of the question.   
Stevie breathed in and unfolded her arms. "Look around you Dean! There's nothing for me here! I'm a hunter, and it's better that I train with you, and not go off on my own. Brittany needs a home too. And we have she has no living relatives now. That's hard on a thirteen year old."   
Dean sighed and thought for a few seconds. "Fine."   
Stevie smiled. "Alright."

  
NOW

Brittany pulled the Impala into a parking spot in front of the law firm. She turned off the car and sat there for a few seconds, preparing to face the being that paraded around in her sister's body. How the little flight risk had actually gone to Stanford, graduated, and gotten a job at a decent law firm baffled her.


End file.
